Equilibrium
by sharingstories2
Summary: "I hate you" he wanted to cry but he knew she didn't mean it. "Why?" he asked
1. Chapter 1

He looked up at her, his eyes brimming with tears as she uttered the words  
"I hate you" he wanted to cry but he knew she didn't mean it.  
"Why?" he asked. A single bead of sweat ran down his cheek as he waited for an answer. She smiled at him, a sweet smile. He hated her too in that moment because damn did that smile make him want to whisk her away into a land of cotton candy.  
"I know you've changed but one day…. One day you'll break me. You'll shatter my world into a million pieces and I won't stop you. I know everyone says that you're toxic but I still watch you as you tear me apart. I'll watch and I'll smile."

He grabbed her hands and felt his heart break when she ripped them away.  
"Why?" he asked yet again. She smiled and kissed him, a soft kiss that left him aching for more.  
"Because I am completely in love with you" and then she turned to walk away.

He stood there, his entire being shaking  
"Yeah well guess what? I hate you too" she spun around at that and met his eyes.  
"I hate the fact that I crave you, that a simple kiss from you sends me into a haze. I hate the fact that I have to feel these things. I'm a demon shooting star and you make me want to be human. I hate the fact that even if I eventually go back to being the old me it won't be the same because I'll have you in my heart and mind. Damn you and your good ways for making me soft!" She wanted to laugh, she really did. She had just told him she hated him and now she really wanted to have his arms wrapped around her as she kissed him till she had to stop.

"Is this a break up?" she asked. The demon smiled  
"You tell me" and then before he could do anything his arms were full of her and his lips were being taken hostage by hers. He ran his hands through her hair and groaned. She pulled back  
"Screw you" she told him. He smiled at her, kissing her hair.  
"Love you to" he mumbled.  
"Whatever" he leant down and kissed her gently on the lips.  
"Admit it you love me" she grinned up at him.  
"Why would I do that Mr?" he laughed at her confidence. She really didn't have a choice in the matter anyways.  
"Maybe I'll just make you" he threatened, she smiled at him seductively.  
"How you going to do that?" before she knew it he was chasing her around the field. She screamed as he caught up with her, he pulled her to the ground, tickling her as she laughed.  
"Admit it!" he laughed. His plan was going well until she managed to flip the so she was sat on his chest, pinning his arms down. She pulled her hair to one side. She kissed his chin and began kissing his face till she reached the corner of his mouth.  
"Mabel!" he squeaked. She smiled at him, her hair tickling his face.  
"Oh yeah Bill, I defiantly love you" then she closed the gap and kissed him. He was about to wrap his arms around her when she ran away giggling, he took after her.

Yeah he defiantly loved her.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
